Great Minds Think Alike
by Lauryl999
Summary: When a new doctor enters the hospital, how will House react? What if she is as good as him in all aspects? My first fanfic. Oh yeah, and I suck at summaries. Probably slightly AU.
1. Enter Lauryl Forest

_Hello everyone, and welcome to the first installment of my very first attempted House fan-fic. If it sucks, be honest…… reviews might be nice for that huh? Enjoy._

_I might switch around POVs (point of views), so this is how you can tell: I'll put the initials of the person whose point of view I am portraying, along with POV afterward. Simple enough huh? By the way, this is set on the first episode of season 4. Nothing has happened yet.

* * *

_

GH POV

"Yeah right Cuddy! You would never do such a thing!!"

"Oh really? You may be surprised then, when you get to your office." Cuddy replied to my blatant remark.

I quickly exited Cuddy's office. I needed to see if Cuddy was really serious about what she did…

What. The. Hell. There was an incredibly beautiful and young woman sitting in my office chair.

"How kind Dr. Cuddy is to hire me a stripper in the middle of the day. So overflowing with kindness, that woman."

"Ah, Dr. House. I was hoping you'd show up soon. I mean, there are only so many things you can do to sabotage another doctor's computer, right?" Her voice was just as beautiful as she was…. Wait, what? Did she say _sabotage _my computer?! What did she do??

"What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing you won't find out soon…." Then she began to laugh, but quickly composed herself.

"Oh, right. By the way, should you want to know, my name is Dr. Lauryl Forest. I suppose I should tell you that, only because Dr. Cuddy insisted upon it." Man, she was good.

As she began to exit the office, she turned around and added, "Oh yeah, we did have a case, file's on the desk." Then she smiled and left the office. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

LF POV

After leaving House's office, I smiled to myself. I already knew the diagnosis after only looking at the file for a matter of minutes. Now I was merely seeing how long it took him to notice the patient was already cured and discharged. In fact, that case was the thing that I'm sure has ensured my job. I stifled a giggle as I went down to tell Dr. Cuddy about the patient.

* * *

LC POV

Wow. This kid had the case already solved, and I only gave her the file to deliver to House an hour ago. Now I know she has the job. Just as I was thinking about her effect on House, he loudly slammed his way into my office.

"Who the hell was she, where is the patient, and how to you get ten thousand files of naked picture off of your computer when they're the same names as your current ones?"

"One, she's your new team. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase all decided to come back also, but I thought you might want your pick between them and her. Second, Dr. Forest has already diagnosed the patient, and discharged him. And finally…. What about naked pictures?"

"She put naked pictures on my computer, and I can't find all the files, because they're named after all of my files I currently have!"

"I would have thought you would enjoy naked pictures. Why does it matter if they all have the same names?"

"They're of _men_!!!!"

I began to laugh as he glowered at me. It was so funny! A great doctor, _and _she ca n handle House? She really is good.

"I'm going to find out whatever I can about her to get her back!!" And with that, he left the same way he entered. This was going to be _very _interesting.

* * *

_Sorry if it's too short, it's my first time writing a fan-fic. Reviews make me happy. If it's bad, please tell me. If I get positive reviews, I will continue writing it. _


	2. Twenty Questions

_Hello, my loving readers. I only got one review…. But that means I should continue writing for my lovely readers…. Who give reviews! Thanks._

_I'm going to try and make this more descriptive and give more background. That should make it more appealing. Thanks to my reviewer _

GH POV

The next day, I tried to get to work earlier than my usual time, hoping to beat the employee from hell to work. I feel embarrassed that I dreamt about her. Her lovely cinnamon colored hair, her big beautiful brown eyes…. Wait! What am I thinking?! Got to stop it now…..

I entered my office, only to find that not only did she beat me to the office, but she also has no case files with her. Which either means that we have to converse in small talk, or Cuddy's sentenced me to clinic duty. Normally, I might try to hide from clinic, but now I think I just want to get away from her. She's evil! I started to head for the door, then realized that if I left while she was alone in here, she might do something to my things again…. Damn, she spotted me, and now she's walking over….

As I was considering using my cane or guitar as a weapon, she spoke.

"Good morning Dr. House. I'm glad to see you. I was hoping we could talk about something."

Great, what now? "What about?" I asked apprehensively.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see if there was anything trivial about my question. I actually have nothing to say to you. But your reaction was quite interesting…. Anything _you_ need to talk to me about?" She replied and then smiled quickly. In that moment, I noticed that her teeth were so white, they glistened…Damn it! Not again! I have to talk to Cuddy about this….

"Of course I have nothing to say to you! Now make yourself useful, and open up my mail or something!"

"Sorry, Dr. Cameron came in earlier, and sorted through that."

"Then…" I trailed off.

"How about I come with you to…. Cuddy's office I presume?"

She's good. "Fine." I grumbled as she walked out the door.

LC POV

Just as I was finally getting some work done, House and Dr. Forest came barging into my office.

"What do you want?"

To my surprise, Dr. Forest answered, "Well, it would appear that Dr. House doesn't appreciate me very much. In fact, I think he's decided he wants Drs. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman to come back on the team." House looked shocked as she finished up that last part.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I said nothing about th-" Dr. Forest cut in as House was talking.

"Yes, but it was implied. Dr. Cuddy, what do you think?"

"Well, I suppose that could work out. Unfortunately, House usually only has three members on the team at a time."

"Oh, I think I know a way to make it work." She smiled.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I don't think I can doubt her.

LF POV

My plan was working out just as I'd planned. I made an "anonymous" donation to the hospital. Now Cuddy can easily afford to hire plenty of new employees. Just as I was finishing up on my paperwork, House walked into the office.

"Is something wrong Dr. House?"

"No, but I was thinking I would like to get to know more about you." As uncharacteristic as that sounded, I figured I may as well humor him.

"Okay, would you like to have the game in 'story mode', or 'twenty questions' mode?"

"Twenty questions."

"Okay, first question?" 

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"One year. And you?"

"I don't think you need to know that, nor will I tell you! I thought this was _my_ turn!"

"I decided you have to answer the same questions that _I_ do!"

"Grrrrrr! Ten years…..approximately."

"Next?"

"How old are you?"

"…..Do I have to answer that one?" I wasn't embarrassed, just… shy about it.

"Yes!!!"

"Fine….. I'm 18." Gosh that was hard!

"WHAT???!!!!! How can you only be 18?"

"It's hard to explain….."

"Well start!"

This is going to be a looong story….


	3. Secrets of Lauryl Forest

Yeah! More reviews! Thanks! They make me happy

Now, it's time to reveal the secrets of Lauryl Forest!!

LF POV

How should I begin? "Okay, first, I think you need to know about my education. I was born in Europe, where my parents quickly realized how... quickly I caught onto things. When I was three, I was enrolled into school, where I was moved up grade after grade, until I was 13. By then, I hadn't really stayed in one grade for more than a couple of months at a time, so for the most part, I was a very weird kid to my peers."

"What grade were you in when you were thirteen??" House asked.

"Well... I guess you could say I was in twelfth grade, at least in American standards."

House looked appalled, and then I continued with my story. "I graduated when I was fourteen. My parents wanted me to go to America, because I didn't want to go to college here. So, I flew to America and enrolled in college. Johns Hopkins University was a little apprehensive about letting me come to college there, but they changed their mind. I studied medicine. I took as many courses as I could, and excelled at each, which led me to graduate there at age seventeen. I worked at several hospitals, before I heard of you and the diagnostics team here at Princeton Plainsboro. I had also heard that you had no team, so I sent an application in to Dr. Cuddy. She was more than happy to hire me, if I proved I could handle you."

"Which you apparently could." House almost looked angry at that fact.

"Yes, which leads us to this point. Are you done asking questions, or do you have some more?"

"I only have one more."

"Okay, shoot."

GH POV

What was I supposed to ask her now?? I can only think of one thing, and it has to do with my stupid fantasy dreams about her! Gosh! Why does this have to be so hard??

"Is something wrong Dr. House, you look a little flushed. Was it something I said?"

"NO! No, I'm fine." I had to keep my cool. "I'm going to go now."

"Okay, Goodbye Dr. House!" I watched her smile as I walked back to my office. I was hoping this wasn't going to be harder than it had to be.

JW POV

I'd heard about House's new 'team', but couldn't believe it. This whole time, all we had to do was get a pretty girl for him to gawk over, and he wouldn't object! And after all the stories I'd heard about her... let's just say I had to see it to believe it.

I almost walked into Cuddy's office to ask if any of the rumors were true, when I saw House in there. I quickly averted my gaze and walked to House's office. Maybe she would be there...

Wow. I guess we can say that the stories were right on... Is it possible for one person to seem so beautiful?? I had to close my mouth quickly as she saw me. I was drooling!! Uh-oh, she's walking over here!!

"Hello, you must be Dr. Wilson. I was wondering when I'd meet one of Dr. House's only friends." I was speechless. Her mere presence was overwhelming.

"Dr. Wilson? Is everything all right?"

I was finally able to speak. "Uh, yes, I'm fine. You just... Really surprised me?" She looked questioningly at me. I thought it was best to try and talk about something else.

"So, how do you like work Dr. Forest?"

"Of course you would know my name... It's been going very well actually. I'm very happy here."

"That's good."

"Was there anything you needed? From Dr. House maybe?"

"Oh! No, I just came here to ask...if you wanted to get a drink with House and I on Saturday?" What am I doing? Grrrr! Why is it so hard to talk around her?? I just met her!

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Of course, that would depend on the type of drink. I'm not the legal age for alcoholic beverages."

Not...the legal age?? How old is she? "Okay." I walked as quickly as I could out of the room.

LC POV

"Okay House, you can shut up now."

"But I can't work around her!!"

"Deal with it. Besides, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman will all be back soon anyway."

"I don't want them!! Or her!!" Wow, House was actually growling. I had to stop myself from laughing...

"House, get over it."

"I don't want a team! I'm the medical genius here!!"

"House, go play with your ball or something until you calm down. Then maybe we can discuss this again." Then he stormed out of my office.

* * *

Okay, I tried to make this chapter longer than it is now, but I didn't have the time. Sorry it took so long to update. (I have a band concert coming up. Had to practice! )


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry, this is just an author's note! I know how readers hate these... There's a new poll up on my profile pertaining to the continuation of this story.

To answer a lot of uneeded questions, I have been very ill, and haven't been able to write. I should be able to do better now. Sorry for any inconveniece to my reader(s).


	5. Dinner and a Surprise

_Thanks to all who voted! A consensus has been reached, and I **will **continue the story. Here is the fourth chapter._

_Previously: LC POV_

_"House, go play with your ball or something until you calm down. Then maybe we can discuss this again." Then he stormed out of my office. _

GH POV

Why does this job have to be so hard all of a sudden? With Cameron, at least I wasn't falling all over her! Lauryl Forest acts like... I do. Oh no.

LF POV

It was slightly awkward when Dr. Wilson suddenly sprung the idea of going somewhere with he and House. But, Wilson seems like a nice enough man, and if memory serves, I believe I've heard rumors about him that prove just that. Which I suppose means I'm going out with House and Wilson. It took all I could muster not to start laughing when Dr. House came storming into the office. He seemed rather angry.

"Wow Dr. House, what's wrong?" I was trying to figure out if he'd spoken with Cuddy about something.

"What's it to you?" He snapped.

I hadn't really seen him this angry yet, and I had to admit I was a little freaked out by it. With my lack of human interaction, this seemed like an odd response to myself merely working with him. "Dr. House, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just go do clinic or something, I need time to assess the days events." I obeyed and walked out of the room.

AC POV

With all the commotion going on in the hospital, you would think there was an epidemic or something. Chase and I had to come in when Cuddy pleaded for us to take our jobs back. As we walked to her office, we saw a pretty, young woman walking by in a lab coat. Thinking she was just an intern, we thought nothing of it. We walked into Cuddy's office, seeing her talking on the phone. After waiting a few minutes, she spoke to us.

"I expect you realize that I need you to take your jobs back."

Chase answered first. "Yes, and we also realize that there is no way that we are going to work for House again. I think you'll just have to hire him another team."

"I already have." That was a response we didn't expect.

"If you already hired him another team, what do you need us for?" I tried to make sure I didn't show how curious I was that she called us when House already has a team.

"House doesn't want the team I've provided for him."

"When has he _ever_ wanted the team you give him?" 

"Well, never. But he also wanted to have all of you back." Chase and I were struck speechless. House disliked this new team so much that he was willing to admit he wanted us back?

"W-who exactly is this team?" Chase stuttered. I was curious too.

"Technically, it's not a team... it's one person." How could one person drive House insane? House usually would have just eaten them up and spit them back out!

"Who is it?" I was in complete awe that one person could do this.

"Lauryl Forest." A woman?? That's even more confusing! I was struck speechless until I could finally say:

"I don't understand." I replied as I flopped into one of the chairs.

"It seems that House... can't handle her as well as he would like to." I couldn't believe it!

"We'll take the job." Chase chimed in. This was going to be weird.

HOUSEMDHOUSEMDHOUSEMD

GH POV

At the restaurant, I waited for Wilson and his date to show up. Which normally would have been fine had I not also been stuck with the employee from hell. Instead of going out for a simple drink, Wilson decided that we should take her out for dinner. And, being the kind of person he is, Wilson chose to bring a date to the occasion, making him incredibly late. Meanwhile, I was forced to make chit-chat with..._**her**_. I decided to avoid confrontation by downing several alcoholic beverages.

LF POV

I was having fun. Sitting here watching House squirm in his seat at the thought of sitting at the same table as me? It was gold. It took all the self-preservation that I had not to burst out laughing in the middle of the restaurant. I tried to keep myself under control by talking about mundane things.

"So Dr. House, when do you think Wilson will get here?"

"Probably not for a while longer. He's bringing a date."

"I see..." I tried to keep the conversation casual, and for a total of about... oh, seven minutes, House and I were forced to sit and act as if nothing were going on. Thank goodness Wilson showed up when he did, or House might have exploded...

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Wilson. Always the nice guy. "This is my girlfriend Amber."

I could tell that that was obviously news to House. The girlfriend part, not apparently the "Amber" part.

"Cut-throat bitch? The same person who I fired? You remember, my game show before Cuddy hired the teenager!" I tried to act un-offended by House's comment about me being a teenager.

"Yes, that would be the one." Amber seemed unaffected by House.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled loudly. "Can we eat now, I've been waiting for an hour!" Everyone seemed to temporarily put the argument on hold in order for us all to eat. But when everyone sat down, Wilson sat with Amber, and I had to sit next to House. I seemed to have the feeling that this meant more to House though, than it did to me.

Though the meal seemed okay, Amber and House glared at each other throughout the whole thing, whilst Wilson and I gazed on at them. It was rather entertaining actually. Once we were all done with our food, Wilson and Amber said goodbye, well, Amber said goodbye to me. Once they had left, House and I set about to the parking lot. House was a little shaky limping out. I attributed it to him being drunk. Then, he made an attempt at being funny.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can drive, what, with you being so young and all." He snickered. He might have been more drunk than I realized... Or have his jokes gone down the drain?

"Well, though I am 18, I am far from incompetent. I did learn to drive like any other teenager." I retorted. Just as I turned to say goodbye, something unexpected happened.

_Well, what do you guys think? I've left you at quite the cliffhanger. The only way I'll update is if I get at least 5 more reviews! I know, I'm mean. :) _


End file.
